Rebellious
by daydreamerxx
Summary: So Bella just moved into town, With the Cullens living next door. Bella's a reblious wild teenager with a secret she's been trying to drown by being a rebel. Edward, is amazing, sexy, nice, everything she needs. Please read : Bella X Edward. Rated mature
1. Chapter 1

Edward's point of view

It had been such a long day, Alice being Alice had dragged me along shopping with her. I sighed and rolled over onto my back, staring at the night sky. I was currently outside on my own private balcony,with an amazing view. I put a futon out here so that i could lay on my back and look at the stars while listening to my ipod. My ipod was dead though, so i was satisfied with just looking at the stars. I looked at the moon, examining it, consuming it with my eyes.

Suddenly i heard my favorite song Claire de lune start playing. It was coming from the neighbors house. I sighed and got up and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. Sitting on the counter was a plate of cookies, i grinned eagerly; i loved mom's home made cookies. I ran a hand through my tousled bronze hair while reaching for a cookie with the other one.

Suddenly i got smacked across the back of the head. I flinched and grasped my head.

"Oww Alice, you know for a girl you hit really damn hard." i mumbled while rubbing where she had slapped me across the head.

Alice giggled, my evil pixie sister was up to something i could tell. She trotted over to me and shoved the plate( now wrapped in foil may i add ) into my hands. I looked at her, unsure what she wanted me to do.

"You haven't heard? Bella swan just moved into the house right next to us" Alice chirped excitedly.

"I already met her earlier today! so now you have to go welcome her into our family." she smiled at me with a knowing grin.

I sighed and knew i wasn't going to get away with not going so i nodded reluctantly and started out the door over to the other mini mansion next to our mini mansion. I knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. I heard footsteps hurrying down stairs. I heard a loud thump and heard a few choice swear words. The door opened and i stared at the most beautiful sight i have ever seen in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay so sorry it took a while.. .I just have a lot going on..**

**My friends little girl, went missing. It's a long story but she's okay now and safe.**

**And then MY INTERNET WENT OUT. ugh. i hate karma. When i really need it. It's gone. ugh.**

**Anyway. Here's the long awaited (haha) Bella point of view. ( 5 reviews and i'll update A LOT faster! )**

********************Bella Point of view*************

I was being shipped off. To my dad. Because i got kicked out of school for skating on school grounds, you get expelled if you get caught three times. I huffed angrily, i was still pissed off about having to leave behind all my friends. I pulled on some short shorts, fluffed my mahogany brown hair and a purple low cut t shirt with a black camisole to block to much cleavage from view. I applied heavy dark liner, and smokey eyeshadow with a little bit of lipgloss. Time to show the badass i truly am. I pulled my side bangs and tucked them behind my ear. I grinned at myself in the mirror knowing i would make the boys go crazy.

I grabbed all my bags and made my way to the airport. The airplane ride was long, and i got a lot of lustful looks from the guys around me. I fell asleep not soon after we were in the air and woke up when we landed. I grabbed my skateboard, and carry on bag and made my way through the crowd, to find charlie standing there waiting for me.

I grinned as i saw his brown hair, brown eyes, and scruffy start of a beard. I sauntered up to him with a little shake in my hips, it had become custom for me to walk this way ever since... i decided to put up this mask. I hugged charlie tight to me and just stood there for a moment, overwhelmed with emotion.

"It's nice to see you too Bella" Charlie chuckled into my hair.

"You know charlie, even though i hate leaving where i lived it's really good to see you again" i replied sincerely. Smiling i grabbed his hand and pulled him over to get my suitcase's and talking about random things. After grabbing my purple and grey suitcase's that held everything i owned we walked over to the amazing M6 that my dad owned. I grinned and threw my suitcases into the trunk.

"Dad!" i screamed running over to him and begging him if i could drive his car.

Charlie hesitated for a few seconds and replied "Well... Do you think you can handle all the power?" i stared at him in shock and disbelief.

Charlie chuckled and mumbled "I see your point.. okay fine Bella here catch" He chucked the keys to me as i caught them and ran over to the drivers side my face splitting into a large grin. I hopped into the car and was gone with Charlie holding on for dear life. I smiled and pulled up in front of our huge house.

I jumped out and laughed at how awesome that was. I threw the keys at Charlie apparently he wasn't ready for them because he got hit in the face by the keys. I busted out laughing and bent over clutching my stomach trying to catch my breath. I watched as charlie looked at me, shrugged and chuckled a little. I sighed and grabbed my stuff and headed inside and put my stuff in my room.

The room was simple so i could decorate it as i liked. It had a king size bed in the center of the room, A poster of Paramore; which i had told charlie was one of my favorite bands. I grinned and looked around. Just as i had left it. I pulled out all my stuff and started to decorate my room. I put up these black art deco-ish (**Thats a real word right? ahah) **stickers that were intricate flowers that lined the windows and gave it a nice feel too it.

I pulled out some clothes that i wore for skateboarding. I pulled out my board **(The skateboard deck pic is on my profile**) and put on my tight clothes that were like a second skin and didn't get in the way of any of my moves. I walked to the front door and opened the door slightly and yelled "Dad i'm going outside for a while! Be back later!"

I heard his muffled response of "alright bells just come back soon." I walked outside slamming the door behind me letting him know i was gone. I mounted my skateboard and took off down the street just looking around and coasting. I was gawking at a huge mansion i passed when i hit something hard as a wall. Damn. Forgot to look where i was going. I felt hands grab my forearms as i started to go down. I looked up at a beautiful girl standing there holding my arms with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay!?" The little pixie asked me while making sure i was able to stand up to straight.

I gawked at her for a second, taking in her pale smooth clear face, her black short spiky hair, large amber eyes, 4'8 height, and a very stylish dress on her curvy body. I recollected my thoughts after a few seconds.

"Yes yes sorry about running into you..." I trailed off because i didn't know her name.

"Alice, and it's perfectly alright. didn't hurt a bit! so are you new here? where do you live?" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and down excitedly while i bent down and picked up my skateboard. I smiled at alice, i could tell we were going to be friends.

"Well i live right up there" i said as i turned around and pointed at my house. I heard Alice squeal behind me and i turned around with a questioning look on my face. Alice was jumping up and down again and squealing.

"Owww okay Alice i get it. Your very excited because...?" i trailed off while watching her gracefully jump up and down, admiring her slim body and her obviously very expensive dress, while her hair bounced up and down still somehow in spikes.

"I live right next door to you! Ahh this is going to be so much fun! We can have sleepovers, shopping trips, and parties and stuff! Ohh most importantly though is shopping trips. Someone new to shop for. mwhaha this is perfect." Alice screamed while jumping on me in a huge bear hug.

I stiffened at the contact, but alice didn't seem to notice and i waited for her to be done. Alice jumped back onto the ground, Yeah it was an intense hug, Ha ha. Suddenly my dad's M6 pulled up next to us where we were standing on the side of the road.

"Bella, i'm going to the office for a while. I'll see you around 7. Oh and you can have your friend over to if you would like" Charlie grinned at alice and i and then turned back to the road and tore off. I grinned, so that's where i inherited the racing skills.

"Hey, Bella, look i have to go but i'll come over later with cookies mkay?" Alice said while placing her hand on her hip as if challenging me to disagree. I smiled at her and put my skateboard down and placed my foot on it.

"Okay Alice, sounds good. I'll see you later" I said while i mounted my skateboard and pushed off and was speeding down the hill steadily gaining speed. I grinned at the rush as adrenaline in my blood. I was a bit addict to it honestly. I sped past a shiny silver volvo, and just admired all the trees around me breathing in the fresh air. After a while i decided to turn back. So i headed off home on my skateboard.


End file.
